


The lady doth protest too much

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lady doth protest too much

For now, the three of them were keeping their new relationship a secret. Natasha could only imagine how the rest of the team would tease her about it, and the three of them wanted to make sure they had a solid foundation before anyone else knew. Natasha was perfectly fine keeping this a secret, but unfortunately, some caught on more quickly than others.

“Okay, spill. I’ve seen you kissing Pepper, and I’ve seen you kissing Maria. What gives?” Clint pulls her aside one day, and Natasha inwardly curses her carelessness. The heat of the moment had made her reckless, and she thought she hadn’t been seen, but apparently not. She and Clint were kindred souls in that they liked to lurk. 

“You must have imagined it,” Natasha says breezily, waving him off. Clint smirks and shakes his head, tilting his head and watching her. 

“You’re a regular Casanova,” he says, and Natasha gives him her best scowl. 

“I am not a misogynist, womanizing - “ 

“I’m just teasing you, Nat. Seriously, though, congrats on the action.” Natasha rolls her eyes, starting to walk away, but Clint follows her. 

“Do both of them know? Or is this just a casual thing?” 

“Why do you care so much about my sex life, Clinton?” Natasha uses his full name, knowing it will annoy him, and she’s rewarded with a vaguely disgusted look.

“Don’t do that, you sound like you’re about to say, ‘young man, you’re grounded!’” Clint says. “I never said anything about sex life. In fact, if by some bizarre miracle, all three of you are dating, I’m happy for you. You deserve good things, Nat.”

And there he goes, throwing Natasha for a loop with something utterly kind. She looks down, embarrassed. Clint has always been her biggest supporter, so this is characteristic of him, but it still knocks her off balance when he’s kind just  _ because _ . But that’s the sort of person he is, she’s learned. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Natasha mutters, and Clint’s face lights up.

“So you  _ are _ dating!” He grins, and to Natasha’s horror, she blushes a little. 

“If you tell anyone, you will meet an agonizing, violent end in the middle of the night.” 

“Roger that.” 

 


End file.
